Blister packages are commonly used to retain consumable products, such as candy, gum, powders, tablets and the like. This type of packaging is convenient for separately securing individual product portions or doses. Each individual portion may be dispensed from the package while leaving additional portions sealed within the package. Such blister packages may also be used for non-consumable products, such as toys, hardware, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,079,475 to McArthur et al. shows a blister package wherein the covering layer is formed of a polymer material and is provided with a plurality of score lines formed within the covering layer. The lines form a repeating pattern substantially across the area of the blister package. This patent is herein incorporated by reference.
US 2005/0284789 to Carespodi shows a blister package including a backing laminate having a polymer layer, a foil layer and adhesive layers. The laminate is laser scored to assist in the push through dispensing of product from the blister receptacle.
WO 2005-056419 to Bobbett discusses release zones, which form an outline of the product, and patterns having rows of straight dashed lines extending across the surface of the blister package. In one embodiment the dashed lines intersect, creating a “+” shaped formation.
Japanese patent publications JP 05161692 and JP 07149367 appear to describe blister packages with laser slits on a sealing layer made from a plastic film. The covering film of the sealing layer includes multiple slits, centrally positioned over a receptacle hollow.